houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Birch
| residence = Washington, D.C. | education =George Washington University (BA) | affiliation = Democratic Party U.S. House of Representatives | profession =House Democratic Leader, former Speaker of the House of Representatives. | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital =Married | spouse = | children =Three Sons | sigothers = | others = | actor = Larry Pine | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 | appearances = 5 seasons, 13 episodes | firstseenepisode = Chapter 2 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = |fullname = Robert T. Birch|party = }} Bob Birch is the current Democratic (Minority) Leader and former Speaker of the House of Representatives. A member of the Democratic Party, he represents Michigan's 9th Congressional District. Biography Season One Birch, then-Speaker of the House, feared that Donald Blythe’s education bill could be used as fodder for the Republicans (Chapter 2). Nevertheless, he worried that Frank Underwood’s deletion of collective bargaining from the education bill would result in him losing the next election. Linda Vasquez had Frank tell Birch that President Walker would reconsider collective bargaining if he could give a date for when the bill would go to the house, but Birch nevertheless refused to support the bill. Frank responded by trying to get David Rasmussen to oust Birch; although this plan failed to remove Birch, it did convince Birch to support the education bill and result in Rasmussen being replaced by Terry Womack (Chapter 4). Birch went as far as to blame Marty Spinella for the heightened threats to the Democratic leadership (Chapter 6). Underwood later leaked info hinting that Walker was considering Birch for Vice-President in an attempt to create tension between the President and Raymond Tusk (Chapter 13). Season Two Following Underwood’s accession to the Vice-Presidency, Birch backed Howard Webb for Chief Whip while Underwood backed Wes Buchwalter (Chapter 14). As a member of the Democratic Leadership, Birch was invited to Underwood’s private swearing-in (Chapter 15). He was also present when Underwood became President following Walker’s resignation (Chapter 26). Season Three Along with Womack, Sharpe, Willard Erickson and Casey Giallo, Birch asked Underwood to consider not running for office in 2016, adding that if he did run, he would not have his support. Underwood immediately suspected that Birch was behind the movement, but discovered later that it was in fact Womack. Underwood hoped that he could get the Democratic Leadership, including Birch, to support AmericaWorks in exchange for not running (Chapter 28). In retaliation for Birch continuing to give him the cold shoulder, Underwood put him at the far end of the dinner table during the state dinner with Viktor Petrov so he could work with Hector Mendoza instead, with the bonus of humiliating Birch. Birch was further angered when Barney Hull requested America Works be put into action, even threatening to impeach Underwood for raiding Congressional funds (Chapter 31). With Henry Mitchell, Birch attempted to maneuver Underwood into returning the funding to the Disaster Relief Fund, a move which was ultimately successful (Chapter 34). Season Four Birch was against Acting President Blythe going to the G7 Conference in Brandenburg while the President was recovering from Lucas Goodwin’s assassination attempt, and pointed out that the House might need to find money for a state funeral (Chapter 45). Following Underwood’s recovery, Birch joined the rest of the Democratic Leadership in reviewing the President’s choice of a running mate for the 2016 election, pushing for a politician moderate on gun rights (Chapter 46). Ultimately, Dean Austen was Birch’s choice, and was upset when Austen backed out following a leak orchestrated by Underwood. He had doubts about holding an open convention to choose the running mate, but changed his mind, hoping the press would overshadow the news of Ted Brockhart’s recent resignation (Chapter 47). Personality Bob Birch had formerly chaired the House Ways and Means Committee before becoming Speaker of the House. He is also one of the most liberal members of Congress, thus, explaining his opposition to a few of President Walker's campaign promises, like the Education Bill. He had trouble trusting Jackie Sharp, whom he considered to be under Frank’s influence. Lorrie Tate referred to Birch as a "pig," to which Jackie Sharp replied, "He used to have two white, middle-aged guys at his side, now he’s got a Black guy and a woman twenty years his junior (Chapter 16).” The "Friends of a Better America" PAC accused him of being "out of touch" before the 2014 Congressional elections (Chapter 20). Birch has a large penis, which he has dangled in front of Frank in the congressional restrooms at least twice to assert his superiority (Chapter 2). Birch is married (Chapter 29). He has three sons. Behind the Scenes *Bob Birch was portrayed by Larry Pine. *The character of Birch can be considered a minor antagonist. While he is rarely on Frank's side, he is also not one of Frank's nemesis like Raymond Tusk. Quotes * “Vasquez must be shitting herself. Shitting herself while Walker is shitting himself then shoveling his shit on her shit.” (Chapter 2) * “The President can go fuck himself.” (Chapter 4) * (On Barney Hull and Frank Underwood) "Motherfucker..." (Chapter 31) Appearances Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Speakers of the United States House of Representatives Category:Democrats Category:Members of Congress Category:U.S. Congressmen